


Amber

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Large Cock, MMMF, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: Amber Josua is friend of Titus Keyon, young man who have angered a demon lord, Cyran. Amber is also secretly in love with Titus and vice versa. In order to hurt Titus worst way possible, Cyran sends his incubi minions to capture and torture Amber, both physically, mentally - and sexually.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	Amber

When she woke up, Amber didn’t knew what had happened to her. All she could remember before losing consciousness, that she was on way to the home and passed by dark dimly litted alley. Apparently it was poor choice, as now she was somewhere she didn’t regonized. Her head felt dizzy, but it was clear, that something bad had happened to her. She stood up and quickly realized, that she didn’t had much of her possessions with her. No bag, no phone, no wallet. She panicked a little, but tried to calm herself down.  
“Are there anyone here?” She called out, trying to research where she was. Echo of her own voice answered her, creating even more eerey atmosphere. It felt like she was trapped somewhere storage building.  
“Anyone?” She called out again with quieter voice. Then she saw something which made her blood freeze cold. She backed down a bit in instinct, when figure took few steps closer to her. All she could see was sharp, sinister grin. 

“Oh, awake already, are we?” Figure then said, revealing himself to be dressed all in black, including his raven black hair. From the shadows she saw two more men, one with light ocean blue hair and another with fiery red hairdo with pitchblack tiny sunglasses on his nose. From quick glance, they seemed to be around their early to mid-twenties, older than her, nevertheless. There was something dark and devious about them, something about the trio was so, inhuman like. They acted like they knew why she was here, but didn’t answer any of her questions. Calmly black haired approached her, making Amber to take few steps back again. His intentions didn’t seem innocent, for some reason. Amber started to feel like they were the one, who had captured her. She couldn’t think of reason why, but something told her, that she was in big trouble. Trying to look for exit, Amber accidentally bumped on the wall as she backed down. Lips trembling she tried to open her mouth to plead, when ravenette had already caged himself against her petite body against the cold wall. 

Amber squeezed her eyes shut, as her assaulter leaned closer her neck and inhaled her scent. It was musky with sweat and fear. Her figure trembled, when man’s fingers runned through her strands of red hair. Amber swallowed hard, dread flooding into her mind.  
“Just bring her here, for fuck’s sake.” Redhead spoke for first time, sounding impatient. Ravenette didn’t responded to his friend, instead started to feel Amber up through her clothes. She gasped, when cold reality of situation hit her. She tried to fight against him, but was physically weaker than him.  
“Please, no...” She pleaded. He wasted no time to ripping her loose fitting dress off her body, leaving her to just into her underwear. She tried to push him away and trash around, but for no avail. Others just watched quietly, without intervening. Redhead smirked a little, in sight of her half-naked body. She was slim, with quite small breasts and round, small ass.  
“Not bad.” Youngest of them remarked, when ravenette dragged Amber from the arm in front of his friends. 

She was confused, afraid and embarrassed. Trying to cover herself with her weak arms.  
“She’s quite young. Maybe 18, tops.” Oldest, blue haired spoke and grabbed her by the chin. Their eyes met, Amber felt like burning up from inside, when she looked right into his devilish red eyes.  
“Ohh, even better.” Redhead wolf-whistled eagerly. He pushed his friend from his way, and kneaded hardly Amber’s right breast.  
“Yeah, we are still on job, Reuel.” Bluehaired said to his overeagerly friend. Amber didn’t understanded their exchange of words, but she understanded that they were planning to violate her.  
“Doesn’t mean we couldn’t have fun in the process.” Youngest responded, discarding Amber’s bra by ripping it open and revealing her perky breasts. She shivered at the touch, when he continued to massage them, lining his fingers between her other nipple and pinching harshly. She bit her lip not to moan out. No, it wasn’t turning her on the slightest, but nipples still were erogenous spot on her and playing with them made her feel. Something.  
”I told you that I was going to fuck her, didn’t I.” He said. She tried to focus on something else, and avert her gaze from her corresponder.  
”File didn’t say, but hope you are not virgin, sweetie. Otherwise, it will hurt waaay more than usual.” He cooed, briefly nibbling her ear. For her horror, she saw how blackhaired got undressed on the background. He unbuttoned his shirt and then quietly moved to remove his belt. This really was happening. There was no escape from this nightmarish situation. 

Again, she tried to fight herself free from their grasp, but for no avail. She was pushed on the nearby table or counter on her back. Blackhaired opened his pants and calmly pushed Amber’s legs apart, then grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of surface. He used his belt to tie her small wrists together on top of her head. She was stuck, lying on the hard surface and could only watch, when blackhaired pulled out his already almost fully hard, large cock. He rubbed his erection against thin fabric of her panties, earning few delicious whimpers from her lips. She absolutely didn’t wanted that inside of her, but it was bound to happen very soon. Amber couldn’t do nothing to evade getting raped by him. She bit her lip, as he pulled her panties to the side and teased her a bit, dragging his precum against her clit and folds.  
”Stay still or I’ll make this really painful.” He warned, placing his other hand on her throath to keep her better on her place and to show his dominance over her. His large tip then penetrated her, pushing his shaft slowly but firmly inside her. She had hard time to bare the pain of the painful act. It hurted like hell, she was dry and never had that big cock before. Biggest she had ever seen before were like six or seven inches. Her tight insides stretched around the lenght. In no any means she was virgin, but it was still way too much for her. And now she was forced to take full 10 inches of thick and hard cock inside her. 

It had been long while Ebisu had been inside a girl and he was very sensitive. Tightness of Amber’s cunt made him grind his teeth against eachother and to tighten his hold of her neck. Usually he relieved his sexual frustration either jacking off or using Reuel give him head. That got the edge off and secretly Ebisu loved cumming all over redhead’s smug face. He looked really hot, cock wrapped tightly by his thin lips, giving intensive but submissive look behind his small black sunglasses. That was the only time that wild and rowdy redhead was quiet. They were good friends and ganged up their victims together if they had chance. Ebisu had strong mind-alternating powers, with which he could put victims into some kind of trance and paralyze them, so they would not fight back. They still felt everything incubi did to them and thats why they were so terrifying. Not to mention that they would also get violent to get what they were after. Sometimes the two, ravenette and redhead, ended up having sex with eachother as well, if they had longer dry spell, Ebisu always topping Reuel. Actually blackhaired had to blackmail Reuel to let him do him or then both were seriously in need. As incubi, their sexdrive was naturally sky high, so that happened relatively often and Ebisu had to waste his seed to the body, which didn’t had womb. Either way, redhead moaned like a girl, when he was getting it from behind. Still ravenette preferred fucking a real girl, no matter in which hole. But still, sex was always sex.  
“Ahh, it hurts!” She groaned, trying to move herself away from him, but he was being hold on place by his strong hands, one on her thin waist and another one on her throath. He started to move, sliding in and almost out of her with steady pace. More that he moved inside her, more painful it was. His pace quickened, as he adjusted on her tightness and resistance of her insides.  
“Ahh...” She tried to swallow any moans, but few escaped her lips. Her body didn’t have much more strength to fight against him. Her eyes felt heavy too and with half-lidded eyes she met redhead’s gaze.  
“Aww Eb, don’t hog all of her to yourself. I bet this bitch knows how to suck cock with those pretty little lips.” He protested, discarding his own pants. Devious smirk left his lips, as he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head towards his pierced cock, already leaking with precum.  
”Open up. Its not like you have never done it before, slut.” Redhead defamed her. 

Reuel pushed his erected cock between her protesting lips and with hard yank of her hair, he forced himself into her mouth. She was taken by the both ends and kept her eyes closed, as both her cunt and mouth were full.  
“Mmh!” She was forced to swallow any following moans against Reuel’s hard-on. Alien sensation, being taken by two men at the same time, but something told her that it was just a beginning of the horrors she had to endure. She didn’t wanted to think about that at all, dread looming over her again. She closed her eyes, as Reuel pushed further in, reaching back of her throath. He groaned, from pleasure and squeezed his hands around her neck, choking her firmly. Amber was nearly choking on a cock, while Ebisu was pounding her from his heart’s content. their leader Phorcys, walked towards the trio and leaned closer. He had been simply watched his subordinates two-timing the girl and haven’t shown any interested joining in. Ebisu thrusted few times more and then pulled out, gave few strokes more and came with groan to her abdomen. Reuel used Amber’s mouth vigorously and shoot strains of cum deep into her throath as he soon cummed. 

After both had released their grip on her throat, she was able to breath again more easily. She gasped and coughed out remains of Reuel’s seed. Her relief was just temporary, when leader grabbed her by the hair and pulled her body against his chest. Amber gasped aloud, when she felt Phorcys hard-on through his pants against her bare buttocks. He rubbed it against her ass and started to unzip his pants. He had grew uncomfortably tight against his pants as he saw his friends fuck fragile and helpless girl. He finally let his massive cock free from his pants and dragged its tip against both her core and ass. He smeared his precum on her clit, Amber whimpered, almost holding her breath. She felt how big he was and tried to pull away from him, but leader was physically way stronger than her, easily restraining girl’s movements. She was pushed chest against the counter, his massive cock pressed against her exposed ass. She could feel his rockhard cock rubbing against her tighter hole and him streching her ass cheeks with his fingers. Dread consumed her whole.  
”N-no! Please... Not... in there! I beg you!I-I can’t...! She pleaded with small and weak voice in midst of her panic. Despite Amber had quite a bit exprerience in sex, she had never allowed anyone put it into her ass. And definitely she didn’t want the first be her assaulter. Her hands were still tied tightly together by Ebisu’s belt. Phorcys breathed heavily, his low voice cooed right into her ear.  
“Never been fucked into ass before, huh? I’m glad, that I get that honor. You are going to get full 11 inches into that virgin ass of yours. He asked rhetorical question with husky voice, before ramming himself mercilessly inside her with force, not giving damn about girl’s begging. He didn’t cared enough to be gentle as he brutally took her ass-virginity with his unhumanly lenght.  
“Ahh!” Amber moaned out loud, her voice cracking like something inside her had just broke. Her mouth dropped open, saliva lining against her lips and chin. She squinted her eyes tight shut, pain was overbearing, she was filled way over to the brim. Her eyes soon filled from the tears because of the withering pain. After he had seathed himself halfway in her tight ass, he started thrusting fast and rough into her, holding girl by her restrains. By every hard trust, she moaned out loud from the pain. He couldn’t fit his whole shaft in her, but at least 2/3 of his whole lenght.  
”Ahh, you enjoy this, don’t you, slut?” Her tight walls was making it uncomfortably tight to him as well and he soon came hard, coating her walls with loads of cum. Amber colvulsed around him as he pulled out, after he came and let Amber to collapse from table to floor. He quickly calmed his panting and stroke himself few times.  
“She’s all yours, guys.” Bluehaired said darkly, admiring Amber’s petite body trying to get up after the brutal assault.  
“Finally.” Reuel said, grinning deviously. Amber was way too weak to resist them anymore, all of her bones hurt like hell. She was leaking cum, staining her tights with offwhite liquid.

With yank, Reuel pulled Amber by her hair and forcefully groped her aching core, pushing his fingers inside her. It hurt after she had just been fucked, but redhead gave no mercy. Simultaneously Ebisu worked his fingers around her ass, teasing her another aching opening.  
”Remember that other redheaded bitch, Reuel? I wonder how this one takes us at once.” Ebisu chuckled, pressing his fingers into cum-covered hole.  
“No please...!” She pleaded after she realized what they were planning to do. She just couldn’t take both of them at the same time, pain would tear her apart. Ebisu’s finger penetrated her behind, while Reuel’s stretched her cunt. She whimpered, thought they were still just fingerfucking her and warming her body for what was coming. She was like mush between their strong bodies, losing herself bit more, everytime Ebisu bited her ear, degrading girl with words.  
”What they say about mortal redheads, so eager to get fucked.” Reuel’s mouth attacked nape of her neck, licking and sucking her hot flesh. Amber hated how her body responded to the stimuli and their dirty, degrading words, making her damp around Reuel’s fingers. Redhead grinned against her skin, jabbing his long fingers deeper into her wetness.  
“Such a dirty girl, being so wanting already. Don’t worry, we’ll give you something way bigger very soon.” He cooed, biting down hard into her skin. Pain sting her sharp, as inhumane fangs penetrated her skin, resulting in bloody wound. She screamed, but her scream was muffled the second Ebisu pushed his fingers down to his knuckles into her mouth and impaled her ass on his cock. Given how she was fucked before, his lenght sinked into her quite easily.  
”Shh. You’ll learn to love the pain. And get off from it.” Ravenette soothed her with husky whisper. Her cries choked on her throath, knocking air out of her lungs. Reuel withdrew his fingers, grabbed girl by her waist and pushed Amber tighter against Ebisu’s chest as he penetrated her into cunt. They secured her on her place between them, giving access for both of them to adjust themselves into her. With sinister smirk, eyes blazing and boring into her’s, Reuel’s strong hand captured Amber’s fragile neck once again. She was being choked and fucked by two demons at the same time and it was just too much. They streched girl to her limit, two cocks filling both her cunt and ass. Drool dripped freely from Ebisu’s fingers which were still in her mouth. She was so full, that she feared that they would tear her insides to shreds. She was sure, that they would literally fuck her dead. Amber could almost feel her sanity slipping away with every inch they pushed further. Pain and pressure was making her insane, she couldn’t speak or move. She was like lifeless ragdoll between the two, allowing them to do her as they pleased. She had already lost control of her own body.  
”You little masochist, keep gripping my cock like a vice with your tight cunt and I’ll really fuck your brains out.” Reuel growled with low, lust-clouded voice right into her ear. He didn’t felt pain like humans of being clenched like that, but it was neverthless ecstatic. 

Reuel was most hotheaded and violent of trio. He liked to hurt and torture his victims just out of pure enjoyment of the act. He was also the biggest flirt and had no problem to have also consensual sex with human girls, if he so liked. But he grew bored of those, who just threw themselves at him, thinking that they were special. In reality, he despised how easy human women were and only used them for sex. Also, he had tendencies to get bit too rough with his partners, involving impetous choking, harsh biting, scratching and playing with his faithful knife. He was fixated to the blood especially, there were something very beautiful about staining white, pale surface of skin with crimson red, fresh blood. Mixing pain with pleasure. At the very moment, he made Amber feel both. Pleasure wasn’t her choice, it came along like dread and fear. It was something very primal instict, like panic. She couldn’t escape, she could just endure.  
”She takes us quite well.” Ebisu spoke, trying to hide the fact that he was approaching his limit as well. Her ass was much more tighter, despite Phorcys had uncorked her and lubed it with his cum.  
”Yeah, better than that last bitch. Cried about us robbing her virginity, but being worthless loose cumbucket. That whore’s cunt fitted two at once easily.” Reuel responded, making Amber feel sick underneath.  
”After all, they are all the same. Trashing around, yelling us to stop, but end up mindless whores in the end, lying in the puddle of blood and cum, begging for more endlessly.” Ebisu continued darkly, giving light chuckle at the end of his sentence.  
”They can’t help it. That what done by incubi does to humans. Not only their bodies are being fucked, so are their fragile minds.” Redhead added, gritting his teeth the moment he buried himself to the hilt, Ebisu following his suit. After finding the rhythm that allowed both of them thrust into her relatively fast and hard, sound of wet skin slapping and hitched breaths echoing around the dimly lit room filled the air. The leader, Phorcys, was once again standing in the background. He wasn’t that keen on physically breaking humans unless it was necessary. He didn’t found much amusement from act of sex and actually, he didn’t even got any action consensually, because human girl’s body wouldn’t even bare his size. Even among the incubi, his girth and length was impressive. Not that demons were by default bigger than human males. And having sex with incubi could drive human insane. 

“She is still resisting, despite her body have already betrayed her and gave into pleasure. It’s her mind, she won’t let us through.” Leader spoke, getting his subordinates attention for a while. He had again grew hard, still harboring memory of being inside her.  
“Drop her to the floor. Time to fill her up.” Phorcys then said, Reuel and Ebisu following leader’s orders bit reluctantly. Amber collapsed to the ground, her groin aching from sudden lack of fillment and pain. She couldn’t stand up, pain radiated all over her lower body. Like she was paralyzed from waist down. Her tights were stained with dried cum and blood. Reuel grinned and impatiently switched places with Ebisu. He pushed Amber on top of blackhaired demon, redhead getting right behind her. Ebisu grabbed her by the waist, adjusting himself on her swollen cunt’s opening and pummeling in her with single thrust. Her warmth were already familiar to him and he was so sensitive from previously, that he was close climaxing.  
“Ahh, hurry up, Rel. I won’t stand this heat for long.” He warned, cheeks red, hurrying up his friend.  
“Yeah.” Redhead responded, probing her other opening with a tip, then pushing in roughly.  
“F-fuck, she’s choking my cock. This bitch really wants our cum.” Reuel whimpered, biting his lower lip. Amber held back screams, moans and tears. It was so painful that she felt numb. Her head hanged down, but she lifted it a bit to meet leader’s piercing, intimidating gaze. She locked her sky blue eyes with his crimson red ones out of pure fear.  
“Then we’ll give her what she wants. And deserves.” Bluehaired spoke blatantly and grabbed fistful of her red locks. His grip was tight, tugging painfully on roots of her hair.  
“Open up your mouth. And don’t you dare to not to suck or bite me, or I’ll choke you to death.” Leader said calmly, but ominously. Amber opened her mouth like a obedient pet, despite tasting herself on his length. She was too afraid not to obey him so she closed her eyes and bobbed her head past his mushroom shaped tip, even when her jaw hurt like a hell. She tried to lick and suck his shaft, but just little less than half of it fit into her mouth. It wasn’t pleasing Phorcys, who pushed her head further into his cock. Pain was crushing, like her jaws were dislocating from their place.  
“Mmh!” She mumbled in panic as she was sure that leader would do as he threatened and suffocate her. She couldn’t breath or think. She was so full, three incubi taking her at the same time. It was almost like a dream, so unreal. But it was painfully real. All three thrusted into her, keeping rough and fast pace. There she was, in shady and dirty building, taking cock like a mindless whore, getting fucked raw and rough.  
”You love to be our little fucktoy, don’t you?” Reuel asked with husky voice, pushing her head further into leader’s cock. Phorcys fucked her tight mouth, using her like fleshlight. Her whimpering and tears flowing on her cheeks made him even more hard. He could almost cum just by seeing her puffy face, begging him to stop.  
”Eyes up, slut.” He commanded with authorative tone. Both Reuel and Ebisu used her holes mercilessly and both were so close to cum. 

”Fuuck, you tight whore. I’m going to fill you up.” Reuel warned, grabbing her by the hair, making girl to arch her back violently. That allowed Ebisu to hit her just into that sweet spot of hers. Pleasure bolted right into her core, knot building up suddenly inside her lower stomach. No, she couldn’t possibly come like that, getting forcefully fucked in every hole of hers.  
”Mmh!” She moaned against Phorcys large lenght, creating vibrations, which felt so good for him. Reuel fucked her more vigoriosly and then came with the grunt deep into her ass. He filled her with load and them pulled out of her. Ebisu cock remained inside her, him now taking full control. Now he kept jabbing right into her g spot, while Phorcys used her throath, fucking her mouth fast and hard. Then he came, releasing his seed right down into her pharynx. He pulled out, semen splashing onto her face and chest. She had no time coughing out rest of the spunk, when Ebisu started pounding into her so fast and roughly. She was knocked out of breath, when his speed grew inhumane. Her cunt clenched around him by reflex, as she couldn’t stop herself from coming. Her g spot was attacked so roughly that she couldn’t help it. Ebisu bit her neck, pushing his teeth deep into the skin. Amber almost screamed from the pain, when she felt his index and middle finger pushing into her ass. They went easily in, as her ass was lubed with both Phorcys and Reuel’s cum.  
”Fuck, we are fovered inprinted in your mind. For every moment of rest of your miserable life you’ll remember how we ruined you.” Ebisu growled, losing all of his patience and fucking her mercilessly with his cock and fingers. She couldn’t bear it for long and she came hard, orgasm shaking her whole body. Her muscles tensed hard around Ebisu’s cock that he came suddenly deep into her cunt, coating her walls with off-white liquid. She was covered in cum, all of her holes leaking of semen. For split second, she dreaded that incubi could get her pregnant, since Ebisu came inside her, but in reality, she could probably be killed before that. Without any strenght left, she collapsed on the concrete floor, desperately sucking air in. 

Three incubi got dressed on the background, not paying attention for girl struggling to get up. Her body was broken, all of her bones hurt. Her skin was bruised, blood had drained on her neck. She was a mess, disoriented and totally spent. Reuel pulled his zipper up and grinned to the Amber.  
”See you soon, sweet heart. Next time I’ll ruin you.” He blew mocking kiss to her, before leaving. She felt so disgraded, she was ready to burst in tears. Phorcys looked at her, after he had finished dressing up. Oldest of the trio took few steps towards her and leaned down. Amber shivered, she avoided his touch. She couldn’t think, what he was going to do. Will they release her or what? She was still alive, thought just barely. Her body couldn’t take any more. Pain was overbearing and her lower half felt like it was on fire. She was shaking, when Phorcys grabbed her jaw and lined his finger onto her lip.  
”Don’t even dream of escaping from us. You’ll entertain us for a long time.” Her will was gone, as red eyes pierced her with cold gaze. They weren’t human, they looked like them, but had no emotions. They didn’t felt any regret of their malicious actions. Demons could torture and rape for no end their victims.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here. I don’t use beta-reader and I fix typos by myself once I notice them. Please note that English is not my first language.


End file.
